A flexible display device has many advantages, such as being convenient for carrying, being flexible, being able to be deformed freely, and so on. As the flexible display technology becomes more and more mature, the flexible screen will become common to our daily life, and the flexible mobile device will also gradually become a main tool in our daily life. The flexible mobile device will gradually replace traditional mobile devices, such as mobile phone or tablet computer in the near future. However, the flexible mobile device has some shortcomings at present, for example, it is not easy to perform operations on the flexible mobile device directly to cause the flexible mobile device execute instructions, such as enlarging an image, turning on or off the flexible mobile device, unlocking the flexible mobile device, or receiving and making calls.
In addition, the traditional bending detection to the display device is low in precision, and cannot locate a bent position accurately, and so it is difficult to perform various operations through bending actions.